


唐顿庄园-惊喜

by carolwilliam



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolwilliam/pseuds/carolwilliam
Summary: 大概是唐顿庄园最后一个章节了





	唐顿庄园-惊喜

**Author's Note:**

> 双性预警

　　 **惊喜**

 

      马修要去比利时办一个案子，大概要用半个月，而他的生日便在那半个月内。卡罗丽夫人Hube早就想好了礼物，再出发前就把礼物交给他了。而朗还在苦苦思索该送什么礼物好，马修在临走前吻了吻他不开心的脸蛋，柔声道：“my darling，只要是你送的，我都很喜欢，来提前和我说生日快乐吧。”朗不舍地拥紧男人，低声道：“生日快乐，马修，我爱你。”马修咬了下他的耳朵：“我也爱你，朗。”

 

　　“baba你有想好要送father什么吗？”hube看着朗织着一条纯白的围巾，又看见他用裁缝机开始裁剪衣服，然后在厨房研究起了甜点。最后朗坐在了沙发上，苦恼地说：“事实上并没有，这些我都做过当生日礼物送给了他，如果年复一年的相似礼物，就没有惊喜了。”hube耸耸肩：“Fine，对于father来说都是最好的礼物。”

 

　　在马修离开的第三天，朗收到了来自比利时的信，是马修用相机拍下的自己和某一背景的合影，当然朗的眼里只有他。马修在信上写：“想你，朗。”看着他有力优美的简短的信，朗当即决定打电话给他。

 

　　“转2499.”朗对接线员道。

 

　　电话接通时带着杂音，但听到马修的“THIS IS MATHEW“那一刻，朗觉得那是最美妙的声音。“马修，我好想你。”朗在洗澡后带着困倦的嗓音，重复地念着马修的名字，好像这可以把所思之人带回身边。马修笑了，低沉性感的笑声，朗知道电话那边的他一定是嘴角弯弯的，蔚蓝色的眼睛带着宠溺的笑意，继而用那挑拨人心不偿命的嗓音说道：“我也很想你，朗。”

 

　　朗脖子以上白皙的肌肤都泛上羞涩，他不知道马修有没有沐浴完，是否会有水滴在他金色的发丝上不肯离去，是否会挂着浴巾挡住他勃起的分身。想到勃起，朗知道自己有感觉了，仅仅只是因为马修在电话里的一句话。

 

　　“有时间告诉我这几天你干了什么吗？”朗左手握着话柄，右手情不自禁地伸向下边，闭着眼睛有技巧地抚摸分身。

 

　　“来到的第一天我在酒店睡了过去，醒来后就出门随便吃了点东西，结果吃到了一种华夫饼，味道非常美味，我认为你会喜欢的，下次度假我要带你尝尝。”马修颇有兴致地讲起了这三天发生的事，却听到了电话那头传来的细微的呻吟。

 

　　修长的手指抠弄着饥渴的阴穴，不分轻重地玩弄花唇，朗的双腿因为这又痛又痒的快感轻颤着，粉色的乳头早就敏感地挺立叫嚣着抚摸，马修的嗓音在耳边环绕，仿佛穿透了话筒，入侵了他的身体。

 

　　“嗯...“朗情迷意乱地抓过马修的衬衣，把头深深地塞进衣服里，呼吸着马修的味道。

 

　　“朗，你在干什么？”马修呼吸开始急促，听着电话筒传来的声音，他的耳根开始发烫。朗的手指抽插着小穴，里面舒爽地卷着朗，花心时不时被顶到，潺潺地流出淫水。“嗯...我在想你...”朗靠在墙上，用冰凉的墙壁摩擦着挺立的乳尖，带来一阵阵快感，“啊...马修..”

 

　　马修身体开始燥热，他咽了口口水，抚向自己被诱惑得挺立的分身：“朗，你现在是不是湿透了。”“是的，马修..还好痒呜...”朗渴望他的抽插抚摸，渴望他的亲吻蜜语，所有的思念压积着，朗加快了手上的动作，用力进出小穴，扯弄花唇，“嗯..啊...啊啊啊....”

 

　　马修隐忍的眉头皱着，听着他放荡诱人的呻吟，喘息着撸动自己怒涨的分身：“朗，我在操你，感觉到了吗。”朗带着哭腔道：“嗯嗯..再大力些...求你啊啊啊....”

 

　　阴蒂被玩弄得充血，朗双腿发颤地尖叫着高潮，大股液体涌出，滴滴答答地掉在了地上的毛毯上。“呜..啊....”朗无力地抓着电话，阴蒂在高潮后猛烈地跳动，小穴流水收缩，这一切快感都让他大脑一片空白。

 

　　“马修...我弄湿了毛毯...”朗羞耻地捏弄着因为摩擦墙壁而通红的乳头，手指上还带着刚刚射出的淫液，沾在了细腻的肌肤上，分外淫荡。

 

　　马修咬了咬牙，他能想象出朗是多么美地躺在床上，全身都泛着情欲的红，睫毛还带着高潮时流出的眼泪，细长的脖颈高高昂起，等着自己的吮吸啃咬。

 

　　手下的动作愈加快速，马修听着朗微微的呻吟，射了出来。

 

　　“朗，我想你。”马修擦去手上的白浊，带着情欲后慵懒的声音道。朗身体更热了，他悄悄地夹紧双腿：“我也想你。”

 

　　“再等等，我很快就回来。”马修亲了下电话筒，柔声道，“晚安，darling.”

 

　　朗挂了电话后，含着眼泪夹着柔软的被单，舒适的布料被手拉扯着摩擦过两处阴唇，他弓起身子，低低地喊着：“马修....嗯啊...马修...”

 

　　没有马修在的日子里，朗感觉到了过分的空虚，手指比不过马修火热的身体，电话那头的声音比不过贴紧耳朵的细语，朗在裁缝店里，心不在焉地裁剪衣服，实在专心不了就百无聊赖地躺在床上，回忆起马修和他的第一次做爱，就是在这张床上。

 

　　朗离开唐顿后，拿着不多的积蓄找了家店面，租金虽然很高，但是人流量很大，为他提供了广大的顾客来源。朗的裁缝技术确实很了得，店开业不久，就接了不少生意，到后来一些明星也开始光顾他的生意。尽管生意好了，他还是从未停止想念马修先生。想念那副燥热的身体，想念那个深深的吻，想念那双抚摸自己的手，想念他明亮如同宝石般耀眼的双眼。

 

　　他爱马修先生，但他知道他们的差距，当朗以为他们一生都不会相见的时候，马修先生出现了，他把自己流血的手指送进嘴里，轻轻地舔舐着微小的伤口，告诉朗他爱自己。马修先生知道自己器官上的缺陷后，没有被吓到，而是更加温柔的呵护自己。

 

　　在少数的夜晚里，朗会梦见战时的炮火，血腥的尸体被炸的飞起，不受控制地醒来恐惧地颤抖着身子，歇斯底里地流泪嚎叫，马修会抱紧朗，告诉朗，没事了，都过去了。

 

　　朗痛苦地在泪眼朦胧中对他说：“我怕，马修。”马修心疼地一遍又一遍亲吻他，抱紧他使他快喘不过气来，温热的手掌抚着他的脖子，重复道：“别怕，朗，我在这里。”

 

　　“我在你这里。”

 

　　朗在店里醒来后，才发觉自己梦起了过往的事情，温暖地看着柜台上他们的合照，笑了笑。

 

　　布鲁塞尔的天气和伦敦一样时不时绵延多雨，马修结束了今天第一场开庭后，谢绝了当事人的请客，回到了酒店。酒店空旷旷的，他看向日历，原来今天就是自己的生日。他快想念朗想疯了，在夜深人静的时候，闻着朗的衣服才能伴他入眠。朗对他来说，太重要了。他不想比较这些，但朗对于他而言，是最重要的。

 

　　马修换了身西装，准备出门找附近的餐馆用餐。门铃响起后，马修开门，他敢保证，那时的他心跳有一瞬间停止了。

 

　　马修连自己在想什么都没有反应过来，就抱紧了面前的男人，吻上了他。“嘿...马修。”朗有些喘不过气，被拉进房间后，拿出自己准备的蛋糕。

 

　　“我不知道送你什么，希望你能喜欢。”朗被他直直盯着，脸庞发烫，捧起他的脸颊，与他缠绵地接吻，“我想你，马修。”

 

　　马修把他的唇吻的通红，而后手指伸进衬衫里，抚摸着他柔软的身体。朗的扣子被解开，袒露出洁白的身体，马修把他压在餐桌上，留下一个个吻痕。“嗯.....马修..先吃蛋糕..”朗轻轻地推开他的肩膀，“你还没吃饭吧。”马修笑道：“我只想享用你。”

 

　　朗想到了什么，推着马修出了房门：“我要给你准备礼物了，你等会再进来。”而后关上门。马修一脸迷茫，但还是乖乖地坐在门口。

 

　　“进来吧，马修。”

 

　　马修听后立马开了门，噢上帝，他快要窒息了。在他的餐桌上，是赤裸的朗，他的全身泛着羞意的粉红，乳头点缀上了樱桃，阴穴里塞进了草莓，四肢涂抹上了香甜的奶油。朗嘴角边还沾上了乳白的奶油，他含笑地看着马修，说：“I am your gift.”

 

　　马修吻上他，手指挤压着草莓化成了汁流出小穴，流进湿热的内里。马修抬高了朗纤长的腿，吮吸着上面的奶油，朗脸色通红地看着马修的舌头逐渐往上，而后来到了大腿内侧，朗敏感地想缩回脚，却被握住小腿，只能看着马修的头埋在两腿间，舔舐着草莓汁。朗简直要害羞过头了，他听到马修说要享用他，才想到这么个礼物。柔软的舌头触上抖动的阴唇，温柔地拉扯。朗的双瞳夹着欢愉的泪水，伸下手抚摸着马修的头发：“进来吧...马修...”

 

　　高潮液浑着草莓汁进入了马修的嘴里，他脱下衣服，把乳尖上的樱桃吃入口后，拉起朗环紧他的腰，让硕大火烫的性器进入朗的身体。马修抽插着紧致温暖的小穴，吮着朗的五指，眼角弯弯地看着朗。朗只觉自己像是被灌了一瓶酒，醉在了马修的笑里。

 

　　“嗯啊...”朗抽回手，抵着马修的下巴，浅浅地吻着他的唇。马修揉捏起他的双乳，感觉到怀中人的颤栗和夹紧的双腿，变本加厉地抠弄乳头。“啊....马修...我...嗯....”朗的阴茎顶端冒着白液，阴蒂也被摩擦地变硬，小穴内的敏感点被大力操过，他倚在马修身上，快感使他不自觉地流下口水，“嗯啊.....啊.....”

 

　　马修喘着粗气顶向穴内深处，层层软肉叠着纠缠他的分身，他用力地进出着，额头淌出性感的汗，感觉小穴越吸越紧，加快了抽插。

 

　　“啊.....哈啊...啊啊啊啊啊啊....”朗颤抖着射出了精液，暖流也从穴内一股股浇灌马修的分身，小穴的剧烈收缩使马修猛地射出，浓稠的白液多得在他出来时色情地沿着朗的大腿流下。

 

　　朗被马修抱去浴室，热水放松了性事过后的疲惫。马修用香皂擦拭着朗布满吻痕的身体，抚着他的唇：“朗，醒醒，我们要洗澡了。”朗轻轻咬住他的手指含进嘴里用舌头舔弄着，被热气蒸的清醒后才紧张地移开唇舌，可太迟了，马修高昂的分身被他挑逗着顶上了他的臀部。

 

　　“嗯...马修，生日快乐。”朗亲了口马修，笑着说，“你知道的，我爱你。”

 

　　马修低头亲着他柔顺的头发：“我也爱你，朗。”

 

　　“谢谢你，朗，这是我收过最好的礼物。”


End file.
